Introducing me
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Demyx knows almost everything about Zexion, but Zexion doesn't know anything about Demyx. Demyx decides to do a song to tell Zexion about himself. Fluff?


Introducing me

**This is such a freaking random story that I came up with. I remebered the song "Introducing me" By Nick Jonas and was like "OMFG, that reminds me so much of Demyx", so I instantly thought of this story and decided to write it. HOpe you like. R and R, please. Flames will be absorbed by Axel, my lovely bodyguard. I don't own the song or Kingdom Hearts. If I DID own KH, then the Orgy members wouldn't have died and there would be tons of hings of AkuRoku, Zemyx, XigLux, XemSai, and MarVex. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Demyx was the newest member instated into the Organization and he had taken a quick liking to Zexion, the quiet Cloaked Schemer who always seemed to have his nose stuck in a book.

Demyx liked to watch Zexion because he thought the Nobody was interesting and he began to learn a lot about the Schemer.

His favorite food, drinks, books, and even music.

Shocking.

"You may know a lot about myself, Number Nine." Zexion commented one day during breakfast when the two Nobody were sitting at the table having a bowl of cereal. "But I know absolutely nothing about you."

"Really?" Demyx cocked his head to the side, his expression turning into that of a lost puppy.

"Yes." Zexion replied as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for a mission in Halloween Town."

Demyx watched the shorter Nobody leave before he looked down at the table thoughtfully.

_I know him, but he doesn't know me…_The Nocturne thought. _But I can't just tell him things about myself, I mean I can barely talk to him as it is. If only talking to him about me was as simple as writing a song…._

Demyx instantly perked up.

_A song! That's it!

* * *

_

Zexion opened his door when someone knocked and noticed Demyx standing in the hallway, holding his Sitar.

"What is it, Nine?" The Schemer asked. "I have to leave for my mission soon."

"This will only take a minute, okay?" Demyx asked as he began to tune Arpeggio before he strummed a few chords and began to sing.

Yes. Sing.

"I'm, I'm good at wasting time."

Demyx smiled, happy that Zexion wasn't looking away from him.

"I think lyrics need to rhyme. And you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache."

The corners of Zexion's mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile.

"I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please. And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla, otherwise it smells like feet to me. And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail. And I love you when you say my name."

"Zexion." Saix's voice called from the Grey Area.

"Got to go, Nine." Zexion said, walking past the Nocturne.

Demyx wasn't giving up that easy, though, and he trotted behind Zexion, still singing his song as he went.

"If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, the part of me that'll show if you're close. Gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it."

The Nocturne gestured to Zexion as the Schemer watched Demyx continue his little serenade, if it could be called that.

"I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it? For your perusing,"

Zexion was slightly surprised that the Nocturne knew such a large word.

"At times confusing, slightly amusing. Introducing me."

"Seriously, Demyx." Zexion said as the duo entered the Grey Area, drawing Axel and Xigbar's-as well as Saix's-attention to them as Demyx continued singing-now humming "Doo doo" and "La la" as a sort of interlude-to him. "You're making a scene."

"I never trust a dog to watch my food."

A growl from Saix."And I like to use to the word "dude" as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective."

"Hey, he's talking about me, dude!" Xigbar said happily.

"As if." Axel muttered.

"And I've never really been into cars. I like really cool guitars," Demyx lifted up Arpeggio slightly. "and superheroes and checks with lots of zeros on 'em."

"We don't get paid, man!" Axel yelled, but Demyx carried on.

"I love the sounds of violins and making someone smile."

Zexion gave a weak smile, shaking his head as he decided to finish listening to Demyx's song as he held his Lexicon close to his chest.

"If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, the part of me that'll show if you're close. Gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it? For your perusing, at times confusing, possibly amusing. Introducing me."

"If that's all, Number Nine-" Zexion started, but Demyx continued.

"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time."

"Yes. I wouldn't want to have a repeat of this."

As Zexion turned around to leave so he could start his mission, Demyx stepped in front of him with a grin, stopping the Schemer.

"So if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this, the part of me that'll show if you're close. Gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it."

Demyx leaned closer to Zexion until their foreheads were almost touching.

"I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, will you ask for it? For your perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing. Introducing me."

Zexion smirked slightly as Demyx continued gazing at him, repeating the "Doo doo" lines.

"Introducing me."

Zexion chuckled as the song was finally finished and he gave the Nocturne a quick kiss.

"That was nice." He said as he walked past the blonde. "Now I understand you a lot more."

Zexion paused just before the entrance to a dark portal and glanced over his shoulder at Demyx.

"Nice to meet you."

Demyx grinned as the Nobody disappeared into the vortex.

That had been easier than he had originally thought.

* * *

**Yeay, Zemyx. Demyx really wanted Zexy to know about him and this song was a sort of 'I love you' message which Zexy apparently got. Yay! ^w^ Once again, R and R, please.**


End file.
